Gallery:Ferb Fletcher/Season 3
"Ferb" Fletcher is a British Fletcher child currently living in Danville. He is the stepson of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. He speaks with a British accent. He has a stepsister named Candace, and a stepbrother named Phineas. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella. Also, Ferb has a crush on Vanessa. A recurring joke is the fact that "Ferb" is short for something, but is currently unknown. He once attempted to tell Vanessa what his real name was, but got distracted and cut short. ("Vanessassary Roughness"). Ferb almost never speaks or emotes unless he is singing. He is very courageous and clever. Quick thinking and on his feet about things, Ferb is a mechanical and technical genius. Ferb has built a plethora of things, from a roller coaster to a rocket to robots. Read the full page... "The Great Indoors" The Great Indoors title card.jpg At least in here.JPG Let's help the fireside girls.jpg Entering the biodome.jpg Inside the dome.jpg Sand.jpg You're the greatest.png Phin, Ferb and Izzy in the desert.png We can find water in cacti.png Everyone in the desert.png Ferb pulls the lever.png Adyson, catch.png Swiftwater rescue patch, bonus.png Ferb turns the mountain handle.png Behold, mount ferberest.png Adyson gets hit.png Phin and Ferb with hang gliders.png "Canderemy" The robot dog.jpg Tail wag solenoids, check.jpg I can't believe how fast we rebuilt this.jpg Danville Street Fair.jpg Shutting down Rover.jpg I'll see you back at the house.jpg Combine-inator strikes Phineas and Ferb.jpg Ferbneas and Isabella.jpg Phinerb smile.jpg "Run, Candace, Run" Run, Candace, Run title card.jpg Candace and Mom Run Candace Run.jpg Rcr4.png Have you seen perry around.png Cuz I haven't.png Ferb run test.png Cheetah and Ferb.jpg Ferb on Treadmill.jpg Ferb sweating.png Rcr16.png Ferb Tickling Phineas.jpg Speed Shoes.jpg Phineas switching.png Phineas and Ferb Run Candace Run Full Episode HD 0871.jpg Ferb running.png Rcr10.png Racing sound.jpg Rcr25.png Rcr26.png "Last Train to Bustville" Hot air balloons.jpg Looks like a dead heat so far.jpg Finding a Dodo Bird.PNG What's next on the list, Ferb?.jpg ImagesCA71WHK0.jpg "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" Agent Ferb.png Agent Ferb in Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama.JPG "The Belly of the Beast" Let's checketh it out.jpg Inside the Mechanical Shark.jpg PnF3.png Captain Kidd in the whale 2.png Belly of the Beast Image1.jpg Who wants blood pudding.jpg All but Candace leave for blood pudding.jpg "Moon Farm" When Mom sees this spaceship in the yard.jpg How do you think our cows will do up on the moon.jpg Photosynthesis will start creating oxygen and eventually an atmosphere.jpg We know where to go for ice cream.jpg "Ask a Foolish Question" Ask a Foolish Quesion title card.jpg Giggle.jpg The gang dancing.jpg Supercomputer dance.JPG Danville hill.png "Misperceived Monotreme" Everyone in the funhouse.jpg Kids run past collums.JPG The bathtub is your bed.JPG And a floating baby head.JPG Gang at funhouse mirrors.JPG Funky mirror poses.JPG Phin and Ferb dancing - LIAFH.JPG Meet davy.JPG Phin Ferb and Izzy in door hall.JPG Llama in pajamas.JPG The house is back to normal.JPG "Candace Disconnected" Candace Disconnected Image4.jpg Candace disconnected pic5.png Candace Disconnected Image5.jpg Candace disconnected pic6.png Candace disconnected pic7.png Candace Disconnected Image6.jpg Go to isabella.JPG Candace Disconnected Image7.jpg Candace disconnected pic3.png Candace Disconnected Image8.jpg "Magic Carpet Ride" PHINEASFERBANDLAWRENCE.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image5.jpg Magic carpet ride pic1.png You can't see much of the skyline.jpg Aerial Area Rug.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image11.jpg And its weave is so tight and so soft.jpg Magic carpet ride pic6.png Magic Carpet Ride Image13.jpg Magic carpet ride pic3.png Magic Carpet Ride Image14.jpg Magic carpet ride pic4.png Magic Carpet Ride Image15.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image17.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image18.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image19.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image31.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image33.jpg "Bad Hair Day" Bad Hair Day Image2.jpg Bad Hair Day Image3.jpg Bad Hair Day Image8.jpg Bad Hair Day Image10.jpg Bad Hair Day Image11.jpg Bad Hair Day Image28.jpg Bad Hair Day Image40.jpg Bad Hair Day Image42.jpg Bad Hair Day Image47.jpg Bad Hair Day Image57.jpg "Meatloaf Surprise" Meatloaf Surprise Image10.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image19.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image20.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image40.jpg MCR (3).jpg "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image5.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image8.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image11.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image12.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image13.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image14.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image17.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image18.jpg Phineas and Ferb Discover The Wonderful World of Lint.JPG|Phineas and Ferb lint-rolling Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image21.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image22.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image23.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image32.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image34.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image35.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image42.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image53.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image64.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image65.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image68.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image69.jpg We can build anything at all!.JPG|Buford and Candace singing Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image73.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image81.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image83.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image84.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image85.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image87.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image90.jpg Make anything at all prints.jpg With these bluprints.jpg|Buford, Candace and Isabella singing Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image96.jpg "A Real Boy" Spring thing.png Screenshot_20200131-034915_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-035017_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-035235_YouTube.jpg "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" Look is dad.jpg Birthday machine.jpg Kids in the backyard.jpg Mindy Mimic in the microphone.jpg Phineas trying to call Sergei.jpg Ferb Egg.jpg "Road Trip" Road Trip - Screenshot 1.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 24.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 28.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 29.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 45.jpg Road Trip Bus.JPG Candace Finds the Diner - Road Trip.jpg Home on the Road.jpg Ferb Frying.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 56.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 58.jpg "Tour de Ferb" Tdf1.png Tdf3.png Tdf12.png Isabella was kind enough.jpg Tdf21.png Tdf27.png Tdf28.png Tdf43.png Tdf59.png Tour De Ferb song HD.JPG Isabella Looking at Baljeet.jpg Tdf67.png Tdf68.png Tdf69.png Tdf75.png Tdf95.png Tdf96.png "Skiddley Whiffers" Skiddley Whiffers2.png Candace Wins!.png Sw6.png Sw7.png Sw8.png Skiddley Whiffers wants me to win.jpg Sw11.png Sw12.png Sw13.png Sw32.png Presenting SW.PNG Sw35.png Skiddley Whiffers Photo.png Sw39.png Sw40.png Sw58.png Skiddleyphoto6.png Sw77.png Sw83.png Sw97.png Sw99.png "My Fair Goalie" AD greeting Ferb 01.JPG AD greeting Phineas.JPG Phineas, Ferb & the Cousins.JPG Whatcha Doin'..JPG Bald Eagle.jpg Ferb with his stuff.JPG Ferb with his stuff.JPG Phineas telling Ferb's cousins that Ferb is a really good football-player.JPG Da Da Da! 2.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-19h49m15s95.png Ferb going deep through.jpg Pinhead Pierre Girl playing soccer.JPG It's not about winning, it's about the joy of the game!.JPG Ferb bounces a soccer ball.jpg That is what I call skills!.JPG -MFG1.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-11h47m53s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-11h46m43s197.png Apologizing to Ferb.JPG Actually lads....JPG I'm not a brit or a yank.JPG I'm just Ferb.JPG "Bullseye!" Bullseye1.png Bullseye2.png Bullseye7.png Bullseye8.png Bullseye9.png Bullseye10.png Bullseye11.png Bullseye12.png Bullseye16.png Bullseye17.png Bullseye19.png Bullseye56.png Bullseye57.png Bullseye85.png Bullseye89.png Bullseye91.png Bullseye92.png Bullseye93.png "That's the Spirit" Man greets ferb.JPG Man greets phineas.JPG Spirit2.png Spirit3.png I've never seen this place before.JPG Spirit4.png Spirit5.png That's the Spirit! Clip.png Spirit7.png Slide11.jpg Spirit9.png Spirit10.png Spirit17.png Spirit19.png Spirit20.png Group scared.JPG Spirit23.png Spirit36.png Candace trying to open door.PNG Spirit38.png OLO-COOL 314.png That's the Spirit!1.jpg Facing the not-living jack-o'-lantern.jpg That's the Spirit!2.jpg Gang screaming at seeing the skeleton bodies.jpg Dead endd.PNG Spirit52.png That's the Spirit - Kids Scared.jpg That's the Spirit 2.png Spirit54.png Back to realityee.PNG Spirit56.png Spirit59.png Spirit61.png Best halloween.PNG Slide20.jpg That's The Spirit 2.jpg Spirit64.png Spirit65.png Spirit69.png Spirit71.png "The Curse of Candace" TheGang.jpg Curse9.png OLO-COOL 115.jpg OLO-COOL 116.jpg OLO-COOL 114.jpg OLO-COOL 113.jpg The curse of candace.jpg Candace before becoming dust.png Candace turns into dust.jpg Curse2.png "Escape from Phineas Tower" Escape From Phineas Tower5.JPG Escape From Phineas Tower3.jpg Escape From Phineas Tower1.jpg Escape From Phineas Tower.jpg Esacpe From Phineas Tower 2..png Escape from phineas tower 4..png Go to tower.jpg Phineas and ferb in escape from phineas tower.jpg Children in escape from phineas tower.jpg Escape From Phineas Tower4.jpg Go to tower2.jpg Escape from phineas Tower..png Escape.png Go to tower3.jpg Escape From Phineas Tower in tower.jpg Breakin' Out.png Escape from the Phineas Tower.JPG OLO-COOL 093.jpg OLO-COOL 045.jpg Phineas & Ferb 7.png Phineas and Ferb holding each other's hands.jpg Phineas and Ferb break their fall.jpg "Lotsa Latkes" Lotsalakes1.jpg Lotsalakes3.jpg Lotsalakes5.jpg Worried Isabella.jpg The Spudsalot.JPG Lotsa Latkes - Potato gremlins causing trouble.jpg You didn't put that chip in your mouth, did you.JPG Candace realizes everything is gone.jpg You had enough fun for today.jpg Candace yells as Linda takes her home.jpg Phineas&chip.png "Ferb Latin" Ferb Latin1.png Ferb Latin pic.png Perry.png Phineas and Ferb planning Ferb Latin.jpg Ferb Latin2.png Ferb Latin.png Ferblatin snake.JPG Ferb latin song 02.jpg Ferb Latin - Walking on the street.png Ferb latin song 05.jpg FerbLatinSong.jpg We're sure to be adding a few.jpg Ferb latin song 15.jpg Ferb Latin1.png Ferb Latin pic.png "Monster from the Id" Phineas and ferb in Baljeet's mind.jpg Mind.jpg About to enter Candace's mind.JPG Monster from the id.jpg It is the id.jpg Running away from the id.jpg Just about to be hit by the ducky momo club.jpg Trying to survive the Id Monster.jpg Keep running.jpg I'm so weird and complicated.jpg Coming back from Candace's brain.jpg "Gi-Ants" Giant size ant farm - slider.jpg Ant society.jpg Gi-Ants1.jpg Gi-Ants2.jpg Phin, Ferb and Izzy in and society.JPG Ant jig.JPG Uio.png Uoi.png Y76.png Y79.png You're probably the most progressive Ant Queen ever.jpg "The Remains of the Platypus" Who cut the cheese?.jpg Juop.jpg Cheese pun joke.JPG Handle a party with that magnitude.JPG Juk,ol.jpg Hjkl.jpg Buford 'and scene'.jpg "Mom's in the House" 319a - Taking Perry for a Walk.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Blueprints.jpg 319a - Where's Perry.jpg 319a - Perrytronic, Some Assembly Required.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Testing.jpg Perry Tronic IN Backyard.JPG 319a - Shiny Bill.jpg 319a - To The Skies.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Head-on.jpg Perrytronic in space.JPG Perrytronic head-on.png 319a - Ferb the Platypus.jpg 319a - Don't Move.jpg 319a - Lemonade Break.jpg Watching the kids through the window.JPG 319a - And It's Gone.jpg "Perry The Actorpus" Actorpus ferbperry.PNG Second part.jpg Actorpus 001.png 74588.PNG Let's take half the day to make our dreams come true.jpg 74589.PNG Mid Day 2.PNG Half a day, hippie.JPG Catching a frisbee.jpg IMG 3686.PNG IMG 3669.PNG IMG 3672.PNG "Let's Bounce" Trampolines take to the skies.jpg Zero G bouncing.jpg P&F bounce.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h31m53s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h34m52s232.png "Bully Bromance Breakup" Phineas cracky.jpg At the top of Danville montain.jpg I was going to scream.jpg 13.png Phineas, go!.jpg "Quietest Day Ever" Quietest Day Ever 1.JPG Quietest Day Ever 3.JPG Quietest Day Ever 14.JPG Kids turn on ninja outfits.jpg Candace realizes the kids have disappeared.jpg The kids cannot be seen when Candace turns around.jpg Candace looks in a room while the ninja kids peek out.jpg Candace looks in another room while the ninja kids peek out.jpg The ninja kids appear with Candace.jpg Ninja Candace and the kids.jpg I knew she'd come back for the slimming.jpg Ninja kids return to the backyard.jpg Candace's ninja outfit behind the tree.jpg Phineas turns off Candace's ninja outfit.jpg Candace's ninja outfit deflates.jpg They fold down to almost nothing.jpg The outfits put themselves away.jpg Gang presses on button on suits causing them to move.jpg The ninja outfits flip out of sight.jpg Candace telling Linda bust them.jpg Linda thanks the kids for being quiet.jpg Candace realizes the ninja outfits are gone.jpg How'd your test go?.jpg Anyone for pie?.jpg The kids agree to have pie.jpg Mush, Candace.jpg "The Doonkelberry Imperative" 325a - What's for Dinner.jpg 325a - Using the Internet.jpg 325a - Whatcha Doin.jpg 325a - We're Ready.jpg 325a - The Trebuchet.jpg 325a - Arriving in Drusselstein.jpg 325a - We Have a Solution.jpg 325a - Sawing the Shaft.jpg 325a - For a Job Well Done.jpg 325a - Ready to Go Home.jpg 325a - Stuffed.jpg "Meapless in Seattle" TCoM credits Image9 - Ferb infiltrating.jpg Ferb saves Candace 2.png 327 - Say Hi Ferb.jpg IMG 0328.JPG Going back for Candace.jpg Vase-ception.png We learned a lesson today.jpg 327 - Ferb's Log.jpg 327 - Meap Lands in the Backyard.jpg 327 - A Big Foot.jpg 327 - Meap (Run).jpg 327 - Adjusting the Mustache.jpg 327 - Run for Your Life.jpg 327 - No Time to Explain.jpg 327 - Where's Candace.jpg 327 - Back Home.jpg 327 - Candace Captures Mitch.jpg 327 - Cute Tracker 2.0.jpg 327 - Fascinating Story.jpg 327 - I Don't Need Your Pity.jpg 327 - Making Another Cute Tracker.jpg 327 - No Real Plan.jpg 327 - Opening the Door.jpg 327 - Suited Up.jpg 327 - Team Phineas Wins.jpg 327 - Team Phineas.jpg 327 - The Gang's in Trouble.jpg 327 - This'll Come in Handy.jpg "Delivery of Destiny" Penclip.jpg Paulcoaster.jpeg Juicefinale.jpeg "Buford Confidential" Ferb works on Sprinkler.png "The Mom Attractor" Images (92).jpg Phineas and Ferb perform the awesome dance.jpg Phineas agrees that Candace is awesome.jpg Candace is awesome.jpg Nothing attracts moms more than the sound of a baby crying.jpg The Mom Attractor has become self aware.jpg "Cranius Maximus" Ferb with playing cards 1.jpg Ferb with playing cards 2.jpg Ferb with playing cards 3.jpg Ferb with playing cards 4.jpg Ferb with playing cards 5.jpg Ferb with playing cards 6.jpg CM Stop Baljeet.png It pays to show up on time.jpg Baljeet will get an alarm clock.jpg Isabella asking if Baljeet built a fail safe.jpg Ferb runs past Candace.jpg "Agent Doof" 322a - Tape Recorder.jpg 322a - Babies.jpg 322a - Say Cheese.jpg 322a - A Handful.jpg 322a - Crawling Away from Candace.jpg 322a - Baby Ferb Finds Candaces Phone.jpg 322a - Baby Ferb Tosses the Paper.jpg 322a - Strolling to a Busting.jpg 322a - Sleepy Babies.jpg 322a - Shh, quiet.jpg 322a - Everything's Fine.jpg 322a - Riding a Dragon.jpg 322a - Musical Babies.jpg 322a - That's Different.jpg 322a - Ready for Takeoff.jpg 322a - At Least They Are Safe.jpg 322a - Tools at the Ready.jpg 322a - Tricked Out Stroller.jpg 322a - Fireside Babysitters.jpg 322a - Everyone Together.jpg 322a - Sick and Tired of It.jpg Phineasandferbtobaby.gif "Minor Monogram" 319b - Hanging Around.jpg 319b - Marveling at S'Fall.jpg 319b - Finding the Apex.jpg 319b - Buford Made Gourd Helmets.jpg 319b - Gourd Helmets.jpg About to jump into S'Fall.JPG 319b - Geronimo.jpg Jumping into S'Fall - part 2.JPG Jumping into S'Fall - part 1.JPG Phineas, Ferb, Isabella - S'Fall.JPG End of the leaf track.JPG Bottom of the leaf-fall.JPG Falling down the leaf-fall.JPG Riding a leaf boat.JPG Flying off the leaf track - part 2.JPG Flying off the leaf track - part 1.JPG Ferb does some leaf-surfing.JPG Riding the leaf track.JPG Ferb falling - S'Fall.JPG Landing in a bucket of leaves.JPG 319b - Delicious.jpg "What A Croc!" The Gang on Jetskis.jpg FiresideJetSkis6.jpg FiresideJetSkis5.jpg Tell me exactly how you plan to save this crocodile.jpg The croco locater says he should be right here.jpg "Sleepwalk Surprise" 326a - A Do Nothing Day.jpg 326a - Always Prepared.jpg 326a - Any Plans For Today.jpg 326a - Game is Done.jpg 326a - Gear Up.jpg 326a - Strap In.jpg 326a - Jeremy Joins In.jpg 326a - No Idea What's Going On.jpg 326a - No Plans for Today.jpg 326a - Scored.jpg 326a - Serve the Ball.jpg 326a - Set the Net.jpg 326a - Space Spike.jpg 326a - Voices in Her Head.jpg 326a - Waiting for Trouble.jpg 326a - Was I Suppose to Get Something.jpg "Sci-Fi Pie Fly" 326b - In an Open Field.jpg 326b - Lift-Off.jpg 326b - Returing a Lost Item.jpg 326b - There's the Target.jpg 326b - UFO Poster.jpg 326b - View From Above.jpg "Sipping with the Enemy" 329a - Body Double.jpg 329a - Building a Stage.jpg 329a - Flying on Strings.jpg 329a - Up From the Water.jpg 329a - Mind Flip Performers.jpg "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" Food that isn't safe to eat.jpg Secrets of the Cave.jpg Escaping with the Treasure.jpg Flying Cobblers.jpg Ferb and Phineas (Tri state treasure boot of secrets).png Ferb, Phineas and Lawarane (Tri-state treasure boot of secrets).png Ferb, Lawarance and Phineas (Tri-state treasure boot of secrets).png Ferb, Lawrence and Phineas (Tri-state treasurBoot of secrets).png Phineas, Lawerence and Ferb (Tri-state treasure boot of secrets).png Lawrence, Ferb and Phineas (Tri-state treasure boot of secrets).png "Doofapus" Doofapus 11.jpg Perry Arrives Home.jpg Not Quite Right.jpg Liquifier.jpg Exotic Smoothies.jpg Candace as Canberry Sauce.jpg "Norm Unleashed" The Norm Unleashed's "Hello" scene.png Nanobot Vehicles.jpg "Where's Perry?" Phineas's Fanfare.png 332 - Safety First.jpg 332 - Perry Faking Sick.jpg Following ignatious.jpg Will give us something more prehensile.jpg 'Cause a monkey's tail.jpg I'm glad we used pencil.jpg The tail was gonna be a snake.jpg Nine happy campers on the savannah.jpg PnF Nap on the savannah.png Feast with the wildebeest.jpg "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" The Gang Walk.png WPp2 Falling.jpg In the river.jpg WPp2 Leaving the Gorge.jpg Pobrane (40).jpg "Ferb TV" OK, give it a chance.jpg Ferb TV title card.jpg We know it's a little weird.jpg Phineasferbwiththetv.jpg P&F after Candace left to tell Mom about Ferb TV.jpg I think she liked it.jpg The Ferb TV cable box gets zapped by an inator.jpg Candace taking Linda to the TV.jpg Candace realizes the Ferb TV cable box is gone.jpg Images (61).jpg "When Worlds Collide" Astrophysics.jpg Isabella Holds Ferb's Hand.jpg When worlds collide5.png Phineas, Ferb and their friends set up their equipment for their overnight sleepover.png "What'd I Miss?" Thtrgfhgf.PNG Ferb wants to know what he missed.jpg Bufordcontinuesthestoryaslindajoinsthem.JPG "Road to Danville" Tumblr mc6jc5vSU11r8ndmgo1 500.png "This Is Your Backstory" "Blackout!" Capture2.JPG Everyone in the Backyard on a blackout.jpg D6c9df73ffdeed5cad4dfb5a8c01cae9f60c6c0b.jpg It Feels Pointy.jpg We're cooler even in the dark.jpg Candace again frustrated at the failure to bust phineas and ferb.jpg To return to the page for Ferb Fletcher, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Ferb Fletcher